priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Shane Stirling
Shane Stirling (born November 13, 1973 in Los Angeles, California, now known as Shane Stirling Lalonde) is a former American Model. She previously appeared as one of Barker's Beauties on The Price is Right over a period of seven years (Seasons 31-37, 2002-2008). Early Life & Modeling Career Native of sunny Los Angeles. Since her teenage years, Shane has worked as a successful cover model, modeling all over the United States. Her modeling career has taken her to some of the most beautiful and exotic places such across the world such as Greece, Japan, and the French Polynesian Islands. She has also appeared in a number of magazines which include Teen, Surfer, Surfing, Transworld Skate and many other magazine publications including catalogs for companies such as Macy's. Stirling also expanded her wings in front of TV cameras as well as she previously hosted the DC sponsored show Project Detention on the Fox Sports Network. The show ran for 54 episodes and featured aspiring young athletes to showcase their sports videos. The show was mostly shot from professional sports events. ''The Price is Right'' & Maternity Leave Moving on from Project Detention, Shane was on the move again and she auditioned for and successfully landing a spot as one of Barker's Beauties on the television game show The Price is Right during it's 31st Season on the air. The blonde beauty made her nationwide debut on (airdate) October 15, 2002 as she was the second rotating model to join the series following Misty Atkinson, who ran a 10-episode stint from October 1st-14th (following the departure of Nikki Ziering, whose final appearance was September 30th). Shane's first run of appearances on Price ran until October 28th as she began appearing more frequently as time went on. When Season 31 drew to a close (airdate: September 2, 2003) and with a HUGE 74 appearances under her belt, Shane ranked as the 2nd rotating model to have appeared in the most episodes, followed by Lisa Gleave, (debut: October 29th, day after Shane's first stint wrapped) who ranked 3rd with 40 appearances and Brandi Sherwood-Cochran (first appearing during model tryouts in 2001 & returning beginning September 24th the following year), ranking 1st with a whopping 95 appearances. Stirling continued on with her role as a Barker's Beauty on The Price is Right over the next 5 seasons but everything came to a screeching halt for her come March of 2007 (Season 35, which was the final season for Bob Barker as host of the series) after she announced she was expecting a child and as a result, she was "forced into an early pregnancy leave" and she wasn't allowed to return to work until almost a year and a half after her child's birth and was abruptly fired. "Price is Right" return & Sudden Departure & Lawsuit After nearly a year and a half after giving birth, Shane was finally allowed to return to the show beginning on (airdate) June 6, 2008, now with Drew Carey (whose debut week aired during the week of October 15-19, 2007) hosting the series as Bob Barker hosted his final Price is Right episode on June 15, 2007 (with reruns airing until that October). Shane's first run of appearances during Drew Carey's reign ran from June 8th to the 13th, followed by a solo appearance on July 7th and then from the 11th to the 17th, which marked the end of Carey's first season & the 36th season finale of the series. Stirling returned for the 37th season of The Price is Right, beginning on the 9th of October but her stay would be short-lived as she was then terminated for good as October 16th marked her final appearance on the series. Over the course of seven seasons as a Price is Right model, Shane has appeared in a WHOPPING 397 episodes (Season 31: 74, Season 32: 85, Season 33: 59, Season 34: 86, Season 35: 75, Season 36: 12, Season 37: 6), ahead of Gabrielle Tuite, whom at the end of her run as a Price model (from 2003-2008) had appeared in 327 shows. In 2010, almost three years after she was dismissed from The Price is Right, Stirling went to the courts as she filed a lawsuit against CBS and FremantleMedia. The blonde beauty also named ex-''Price is Right'' host Bob Barker in her court claim, stating that he played a major role in her being dismissed from the show after announcing her pregnancy. Shane was seeking more than $25,000 in damages and emotional stress. She stated that Barker had reportedly told her that she should not work on the show while pregnant because of liability issues and that he forced her into an "early pregnancy leave" and wasn't allowed to return to work until a year and a half later after Barker retired from the series. Stirling also argued that her being forced into taking too much time off during her pregnancy, did not give her the opportunity to become acquainted with the new staff and that had she been allowed less time off, she argued that she would've had a better chance of retaining her job. Although she finally allowed to return to the show in June 2008, she was terminated that October to which Shane stated that reasoning for her firing was because of the show "moving in another direction" as the new production team headed by Mike Richards (following the departure of longtime Price head producer Roger Dobkowitz) reported that they used the occasion to make several creative changes to the show, which included downsizing the number of models from ten to five and also in order to adapt to Drew Carey's improvisational comedic style, they wanted the remaining models to maintain a diversity of appearances, superior modeling talent, and personalities that could best interact with Carey. They went on the state that Shane was found wanting in those areas, so she was let go. Shane reportedly had trouble demonstrating sufficient evidence that her employment was terminated because of the effects of the pregnancy. She tried pointing to comments made by one of the show's producers, who testified during a deposition that Shane might've been "a few pounds overweight." But that wasn't enough to show why producers waited more than a year after she gave birth to fire her. The producers had an alternative explanation for why she was let go as the judge found it to be a "legitimate" one and ruled in their favor. He said that regardless of the merits of such an argument, all this happened between 2006-2007, a period where the statute of limitations had passed. Unfortunately for Shane, the judge previously dismissed CBS from the lawsuit because the network didn't have anything to do with staffing on the show. The latest decision, if left to stand, would also free Freemantle. The judge is primed not only to dismiss allegations of discrimination, but also Shane's remaining charges that producers should be held responsible for negligent hiring and supervision as well as intentional infliction of emotional distress. Personal Life With her Price is Right days long behind her, Shane is happily married to Larry LaLonde, the lead guitarist of the heavy metal band Primus and together they have four children. Currently, She owns a sewing business called The Sew Chateau in Pacific Palisades, CA. Gallery shane001.jpg shane020.jpg shane022.jpg shane023.jpg shane032.jpg shane056.jpg shane062.jpg shane076.jpg shane101.jpg shane102.jpg shane105.jpg shane184.jpg shane212.jpg shane214.jpg shane226.jpg shane263.jpg shane682.jpg shane746.jpg shane786.jpg shane795.jpg shane866.jpg shane893.jpg shane903.jpg shane971.jpg shane973.jpg shane976.jpg TPIR Model Duo Pic-3.jpg|Shane with Aly Sutton dressed in pink. shanes055.jpg shanes088.jpg shanes093.jpg shanes099.jpg shanes264.jpg shanes270.jpg shanes279.jpg shanes311.jpg shane634.jpg shanes677.jpg shanes460.jpg shanes652.jpg shanes675.jpg shanes684.jpg shanes862.jpg shanes863.jpg shanes864.jpg shanes865.jpg shanes866.jpg shanes867.jpg Shanes868.jpg closeupshane3.jpg closeupshane5.jpg closeupshane8.jpg shanes534.jpg shanes536.jpg shanes540.jpg sandysurfer03.jpg sandysurfer37.jpg sandysurfer47.jpg sandysurfer61.jpg shanes148.jpg shanes735.jpg shanes792.jpg shanes688.jpg shanestirling3014.jpg shanestriling3133.jpg shanestriling3136.jpg shanestirling3024.jpg shanestirling3146.jpg shanestirling3165.jpg shanestirling3168.jpg shanestirling3172.jpg shanestirling3178.jpg shanestirling3180.jpg shanestirling3185.jpg shanestirling3209.jpg shanestirling3211.jpg shanestirling3237.jpg Shane Stirling in Satin Sleepwear 2002-2004 shanes062.jpg shanes063.jpg shanes064.jpg shanes065.jpg shanes067.jpg October 13, 2004 Shane in Satin Sleepwear-1.png Shane in Satin Sleepwear-2.png Shane in Satin Sleepwear-3.png Shane in Satin Sleepwear-4.png Shane in Satin Sleepwear-5.png Shane in Satin Sleepwear-6.png Shane in Satin Sleepwear-7.png Shane in Satin Sleepwear-8.png Shane in Satin Sleepwear-9.png 2004-2005 shanes262.jpg shanes263.jpg September 20, 2005 Shane in Satin Sleepwear-10.png Shane in Satin Sleepwear-11.png Shane in Satin Sleepwear-12.png March 22, 2006 Shane in Satin Sleepwear-13.png Shane in Satin Sleepwear-14.png Shane in Satin Sleepwear-15.png Shane in Satin Sleepwear-16.png Shane in Satin Sleepwear-17.png Shane in Satin Sleepwear-18.png Shane in Satin Sleepwear-19.png Shane in Satin Sleepwear-20.png Shane in Satin Sleepwear-21.png Shane in Satin Sleepwear-22.png June-July 2008 shanestirling3042.jpg July 10, 2008 Shane Stirling in Satin Sleepwear from 07-07-2008 Pic-1.jpg Shane Stirling in Satin Sleepwear from 07-07-2008 Pic-2.jpg Shane Stirling in Satin Sleepwear from 07-07-2008 Pic-3.jpg Shane Stirling in Satin Sleepwear from 07-07-2008 Pic-4.jpg Shane Stirling in Satin Sleepwear from 07-07-2008 Pic-5.jpg Shane Stirling in Satin Sleepwear from 07-07-2008 Pic-6.jpg Shane Stirling in Satin Sleepwear from 07-07-2008 Pic-7.jpg Shane Stirling in Satin Sleepwear from 07-07-2008 Pic-8.jpg Shane Stirling in Satin Sleepwear from 07-07-2008 Pic-9.jpg Shane Stirling in Satin Sleepwear from 07-07-2008 Pic-10.jpg Shane Stirling in Satin Sleepwear from 07-07-2008 Pic-11.jpg Shane Stirling in Satin Sleepwear from 07-07-2008 Pic-12.jpg Shane Stirling in Satin Sleepwear from 07-07-2008 Pic-13.jpg Shane Stirling in Satin Sleepwear from 07-07-2008 Pic-14.jpg Shane Stirling in Satin Sleepwear from 07-07-2008 Pic-15.jpg Shane Stirling in Satin Sleepwear from 07-07-2008 Pic-16.jpg Shane Stirling in Satin Sleepwear from 07-07-2008 Pic-17.jpg Shane Stirling in Satin Sleepwear from 07-07-2008 Pic-18.jpg Shane Stirling in Satin Sleepwear from 07-07-2008 Pic-19.jpg Shane Stirling in Satin Sleepwear from 07-07-2008 Pic-20.jpg Shane Stirling in Satin Sleepwear from 07-07-2008 Pic-21.jpg Shane Stirling in Satin Sleepwear from 07-07-2008 Pic-22.jpg Shane Stirling in Satin Sleepwear from 07-07-2008 Pic-23.jpg Shane Stirling in Satin Sleepwear from 07-07-2008 Pic-24.jpg July 11, 2008 shanestirling3089.jpg shanestirling3090.jpg shanestirling3091.jpg shanestirling3092.jpg shanestirling3093.jpg shanestirling3094.jpg October 16, 2008 shanestirling3216.jpg shanestirling3217.jpg shanestirling3218.jpg shanestirling3219.jpg shanestirling3220.jpg shanestirling3221.jpg shanestirling3222.jpg shanestirling3223.jpg shanestirling3224.jpg shanestirling3225.jpg shanestirling3226.jpg shanestirling3227.jpg shanestirling3228.jpg shanestirling3229.jpg shanestirling3230.jpg Bob and Shane Gettyimages-71762768-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-53049600-612x612.jpg Links Her Blog Her Facebook Page YouTube Videos [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yvRbosqFbOI Shane's Price is Right debut (full episode)] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CjQINE5-yrM complication of clips of Shane in swimsuits on Price (40 minutes long)] Category:Models Category:People Category:2000s Models